Growing Up
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy is just starting college and she's tired of still getting treated like a kid. She proves that she's more grown up by falling for Angel who happens to be her professor.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first real attempt at a Buffy and Angel story. It's just a one time thing basically so don't kill me. I am still all for the Spuffy and I of course have some Spuffy moments in the story because I just couldn't resist. It was really fun writing Buffy and Spike like this. I hope ya'll would still check it out because it's still a good story. I think so anyway and maybe I can get some Bangel fans interested in this. I'm guessing that's what you guys call it. I like to try different things and reach out to everyone. It will take a little bit to get to the Bangel though because I had to deal with a few things with Buffy and Spike first. Don't worry, they're not related in this story even though it may seem like it in the beginning. I couldn't really do that for what I wanted, but it was still fun writing them like this. As usual sorry for the shortness of the chapters like this one, but this is just the start. Some are longer than others. Okay, that was a long paragraph. On with the story now. You know the drill, feel free to leave me a review and all will be right with the world!

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers was finishing her breakfast in the kitchen when someone knocked on her back door. She opened the door to be greeted by a bleached blonde man wearing black as usual. She held up her finger and took one more bite of her cereal as she placed the bowl in the sink and then looked back at him. "Are you ready yet? We're going to be late." He said and Buffy rolled her eyes when an older woman then walked into the kitchen. She gave the man a smile.

"Hello, Spike. I knew I heard another voice in here." He smiled at the woman.

"Morning, Joyce. Just waiting for Buffy as always. Can we go now?" He asked turning his attention back to Buffy. She walked over to him and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, mom." She said as she was about to walk out the door when her mother stopped her.

"Wait a second. You're not going dressed like that. Go upstairs and change." Buffy was only wearing a short, white, tank top that showed the belly and a black mini skirt. She didn't think it was that bad.

"Mom, I'm in college now. I should be able to wear what I want." She explained and Joyce wasn't having it.

"As long as you're still living here you'll wear what I approve of. Now go upstairs and change." Buffy sighed and turned to Spike who was smirking at her.

"I bet you're just loving this, aren't you?" Spike shrugged.

"A little, but we're going to be even more late now. So, do as your mum says and get changed." Buffy rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "Hurry up or I'm gonna leave you here!" He yelled after her and Joyce smacked him on the head.

"Don't tease your sister." She said and Spike rubbed his head.

"That's the whole point of my existence." He replied and Buffy then came back downstairs. She only put on a sweater and a pair of black pants underneath the skirt.

"I thought the whole point of your existence was to be a pain in my ass." She told him with a smile and Spike glared at her.

"Just get in the car, Summers." He stated and she saluted him.

"Yes, sir." She said and he rolled his eyes as Buffy walked out of the house. Joyce grabbed Spike's arm before he walked out also.

"I want you to look out for her." Spike nodded.

"I'll be the good step-brother and not give her such a hard time." Joyce smiled at him.

"That's all I ask." Spike returned her smile and followed after Buffy. Joyce sighed and closed the door. She really hoped her baby had a good first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They drove to UC Sunnydale where they both now went to school in silence until it was becoming too much for Spike. "Alright, you're never this quiet. What's wrong?" He asked her and she didn't even look at him.

"I don't wanna talk about it, especially with you." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you can't still be mad at me." Buffy glared at him.

"You told my mom about me missing curfew the other night and got me grounded for two weeks." He shrugged.

"Two weeks really isn't that bad. I was only getting you back for shrinking my duster." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"That was an accident. I wanted to go to the Bronze tonight to see this really cool band and because of you I'm stuck inside. This is so not fair. I'm 18-years-old now and in college. I shouldn't have a curfew. Mom wouldn't even let me live in a dorm because the college is close to the house and she wants to keep an eye on me. You get to have your own apartment." Spike rolled his eyes again.

"I'm also 21, you'll get to have your independence soon enough. I don't think you're ready to live on your own yet." Buffy sighed and looked out the window.

"Now you sound like her. I'm sick and tired of being treated like a kid and you really aren't helping." She said as she looked back at him. He just shook his head and continued the drive to the college. When they got there, Buffy got out of the car and walked ahead of him without even looking back. He sighed and followed after her. Buffy already saw a few of her friends when she walked inside the school and she smiled and headed over to them. They smiled when they saw her and then looked at Spike who walked over to them also. He gave the girls a smile.

"Hello, ladies." The girls blushed and he turned back to Buffy. "Meet me at the car after classes. I don't want you to walk home." Buffy rolled her eyes and didn't say anything as Spike gave her friends one more smile and walked off.

"Your brother is so hot, Buffy." Her friend Jessica said. She was petite with long, wavy, brown hair. Buffy had a grossed out look on her face when she said that.

"Okay, can I please go one day without hearing that? I would really appreciate it." Jessica shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything else.

"I will admit that he is good looking, but I know you don't wanna hear that." Buffy looked at her red headed friend that spoke.

"You're gay, Willow." She said to her.

"Yeah, but I'm not blind. I can still notice attractive guys." Buffy sighed as they started to walk to their first classes.

"Why don't you wanna hear that anyway, Buff? Unless you want him for yourself or something." Buffy stopped to stare at Jessica.

"Are you kidding me? That's just gross." Buffy replied.

"It's not like you're related by blood so it wouldn't really be incest or anything." Buffy rolled her eyes as they continued to walk.

"And to that an extreme see you later." She said to Jessica as her and Willow got to their first class. Jessica just waved to them and walked the other way. Buffy shuddered at what she said and walked into the class with Willow only to find Spike who was sitting at a desk in front of the class. She wondered if her day could possibly get any worse. Willow went to sit down while Buffy walked over to Spike. He looked up when she came over. "Why are you in this class? Haven't I suffered enough?" Spike rolled his eyes before he answered her.

"It's no picnic for me either. I happen to be the TA at least three days a week so you have to listen to me." He told her with a smirk and she laughed.

"Yeah, like that'll happen." She replied as she went and sat down in the seat next to Willow. Spike sighed and went back to the papers at his desk. Buffy knew that she was in for a very boring hour when the front door opened and a dark haired man walked in. Buffy's jaw dropped when she saw him. He was very attractive. He smiled at the class and stood behind his desk. He wrote something on the board before he addressed them.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Professor Donovan and since that's a little too stuffy for me, you all can call me Angel." He told them with a smile and Buffy couldn't help the smile that graced her lips also. This was definitely going to be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy walked out of the college later that day and saw that Spike was already waiting by the car. She walked over to him and he gave her a smile. "So, how was the first day?" He said as he opened the door for her. She shrugged and got in.

"It was okay." She replied as he closed the door and went to his side of the car. He got in and started the car up as he drove away from the college. Again the silence was too much for Spike.

"How were the classes? I bet the teachers were boring." She smiled as she thought about Professor Donovan and then wiped the smile off of her face.

"Yep, very boring. Could hardly keep myself awake." Spike nodded in understanding when Buffy looked at him. "Right, I forgot. I'm not talking to you." She said as she looked out the window and away from him. Spike rolled his eyes.

"You know, you really are a brat." Buffy turned back to him and stuck her tongue out. He looked at her with a smirk. "I suggest you don't do that unless you want me to bite that tongue off." Buffy immediately put her tongue back in her mouth and continued to look out the window without talking to him the rest of the way home. They got home and Buffy went right upstairs without saying anything to her mother. Joyce looked at Spike.

"I see it went well." She said sarcastically and Spike shrugged.

"You know how she is; she's still mad at me and basically pissed at the world. She's a typical teenager. I wasn't that bad, was I?" Joyce smiled at him.

"You weren't as bad as you are now." Spike returned her smile taking it as a compliment.

"I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. I really don't feel like going to my apartment. It can get lonely sometimes." Joyce nodded in understanding.

"You still have your room. You know you can stay here anytime you want. Your father called and said he would be working late tonight." Spike rolled his eyes.

"What else is new? He's hardly ever around these days. Doesn't that bother you?" Spike asked her and Joyce shook her head.

"He has an important job, it's understandable." Spike laughed.

"An important job? The man is a high school librarian. He's not saving the world." Joyce thought about it.

"Well, it's an important job to him. He likes being around kids." Spike's voice took on a sad tone as he answered her.

"Yeah, except his own." Joyce put her hand on Spike's shoulder.

"You know how much your father loves you." Spike looked at her.

"He has a weird way of showing it. I know I don't get to see him much because I moved out, but I never really did even when I lived here. Buffy was telling me the other day that she feels like she hasn't seen him in weeks. He's never here for you or her it seems." Joyce nodded.

"I can handle your father, Spike. I know how much he loves this family." Spike nodded also and decided to drop the subject.

"I think I'm gonna head upstairs now. Maybe take a nap, feeling a bit knackered." He went upstairs and Joyce thought about what he said. She married Hank right out of college and they were so in love. Buffy came along and all that seemed to change. Hank decided that he was too young to deal with the responsibility of a child and he left when Buffy was only a year old. They haven't heard from him since. She met Rupert when Buffy was 6-years-old and she fell for him immediately. He just moved from England and was raising his son on his own after his wife died from a brain tumor. They got married a year later and Rupert along with little William moved in and they've been a family ever since. Joyce wasn't worried. She knew Rupert wasn't around all that much these days, but he loved her and Buffy and he would never do anything to hurt them. He was a good man and she was lucky to have found him. She smiled to herself as she went to do the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy walked out of her room later that night and headed to the bathroom. She stopped when she heard a guitar coming from Spike's old room. She walked over there and opened the door a crack to see Spike sitting on his bed playing the guitar. She smiled because it was something she hasn't seen in a while. She opened the door wider and he looked up and saw her standing there. He stopped playing and put his guitar down. "You still mad at me?" He asked her and she waved her hand in the air and walked into the room.

"I'm over it. I just wanted to give you a hard time. It's in my nature." Spike smiled at her.

"Don't I know it." He saw her just standing there and sighed. "Come over here." He said and she smiled and jumped on his bed. He laughed at her antics as she tried to make herself more comfortable. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss this. Why did you have to move?" He let out another sigh.

"You know why, Buffy. It wouldn't be cool if I still lived with my parents. I have to live my own life." Buffy looked at him.

"Why can't I move in with you?" Spike laughed until he saw the look on her face and realized she was serious.

"You know Joyce wouldn't allow that and I can't look after you all the time." Buffy got angry and moved away from him.

"I don't need you to look out for me. What part of I can take care of myself does no one get? You're supposed to be different and yet you still treat me like a kid just like them. I need to get out of this house if I ever want to grow up because mom sure as hell isn't letting me." Spike put his arm around her and pulled her back down on the bed.

"It'll take time, your mum just worries about you. You know that." Buffy sighed.

"I know that. She also wants to keep me here because she doesn't trust me." Spike looked down at her.

"That's not true." Buffy met his eyes.

"Oh, really? Who was the one that burned down the gym in high school? Which was so by accident, but still caused me to get suspended. Who was the one that got pregnant at 15 and had a miscarriage? Who was the one that got caught smoking in the bathroom at school which led to another suspension? I can go on." Spike nodded.

"Okay, so you made some mistakes. Who hasn't? May I remind you the many times I was caught smoking? Or the time I was found having sex in the janitor's closet at school?" Buffy smiled at that.

"Yeah, that was a good one." Spike slapped her leg lightly and grew serious again.

"You see my point. We both made mistakes and Joyce is still there for us. She loves you and only wants what's best for you." Buffy looked away from him.

"She never wants me to leave this house. I'm going to grow old here, I can tell. I'm gonna get married and end up raising my kids here. I mean if you made just as much mistakes, how come you were allowed to move out?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"I'm older than you. When you're older you'll be allowed to move out also. You only turned 18 recently. You just have to be patient." Buffy glared at him.

"I'm not a very patient person." He smiled when he thought of something.

"No, but you are a very ticklish one." He said as he then started to tickle her stomach. She laughed and tried to push him away.

"Stop, you jerk! That's not fair!" She continued to laugh when Joyce walked upstairs and heard what was going on in Spike's room. She looked in to find Spike tickling Buffy. Joyce smiled when she saw her daughter. It has been a while since she's laughed like that. Joyce continued to walk to her room with the smile still on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen where she found her mom and Giles. She smiled at the older man. "Hey, Giles. It seems like I haven't seen you in a while." Joyce gave Giles a look and Giles just ignored it and turned his attention on Buffy.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I have something for you." He said as he handed her a white box that was on the counter. Buffy smiled and grabbed it.

"Cool, I like presents." She said as she opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside. She looked up at Giles. "This is the blouse that I wanted. I don't know how you knew about it, but thank you." She said as she hugged Giles and he smiled at her excitement. "I'm gonna try it on now." She commented as she ran upstairs. Joyce gave Giles another look when Buffy was gone.

"You shouldn't be spoiling her." She said and Giles turned to look at her.

"I'm not spoiling her, Joyce. Is it a crime to want to buy my daughter something nice?" Joyce shook her head.

"No, it's not. I just wonder if you bought her that because you feel guilty about something." Giles took his glasses off to clean them before he placed them back on.

"I do feel guilty. I feel guilty that I haven't been around much. I also bought you this." He said as he handed Joyce a smaller box and she took it and sighed as she opened it to find a beautiful, silver, heart shaped locket inside. She looked back at Giles.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't have to." He nodded and took the locket out of the box.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to." He put the necklace on her and let it fall down her neck. "You look beautiful." He told her and she blushed at his comment.

"Thank you, Rupert." He smiled at her.

"There's also a little surprise inside." She gave him a look and then opened the locket to find a picture of the four of them that was taken a few years ago. It was one of her favorite pictures and it reminded Joyce of how grown up her children were now. She looked at Giles with tears in her eyes. She moved closer to him and planted a kiss on his mouth. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"This means a lot to me, but I don't want you to think that you have to buy us gifts whenever you feel guilty. I know you love us, honey." Giles returned her smile and gave her a kiss of his own.

"This family is very important to me, Joyce. I don't want you to think that it isn't." Joyce nodded and thought of something else.

"I know it is, but I think you need to talk to your son. I think he's feeling more neglected by you. I have a feeling he has for a while now; he just doesn't know how to talk to you about it." Giles agreed.

"Is he upstairs?" Joyce nodded again.

"Yes, he wanted to stay over tonight. He's probably sleeping right now so maybe you could talk to him tomorrow." Giles nodded also and went to grab a scotch while Joyce just watched him still wondering if everything was okay. They didn't know that Spike was standing at the top of the stairs and heard most of their conversation. He just turned around and walked back to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy was talking to her friends at school the next day. Tara was there this time and Buffy was really getting close to the shy girl who was Willow's girlfriend. They were in their own world when these three Goth girls suddenly walked into the college. Buffy rolled her eyes when she recognized one of them and just turned back to her friends. The three girls continued to walk over to them and the one in the lead gave a twisted smile. She turned to address her friends speaking in a loud tone. "He was so pathetic. My own personal lapdog. He would do whatever I said and practically worshipped the ground I walked on. It was just sad really." Buffy heard the girl say and she tried to ignore it as her voice got closer. She stopped when she was right by Buffy and turned back to her friends making sure that Buffy heard her. "He was such a loser. He's only cool now because of me. I made him who he is." Buffy clenched her fists at her side and tried to control her temper. She knew who the girl was talking about. "I mean without me Spike would still be William the Bloody. Have you heard his poetry? It's bloody awful. No wonder he got that name. If you ask me, he should just go back to being my dog." Buffy heard enough as she walked over to the woman and punched her right in the face. She held her face as she glared at Buffy. "You stupid bitch!" She yelled and Buffy raised her fist again.

"It takes one to know one. You ever talk about him like that again and you'll lose that pretty hair of yours, Drusilla." She said in a harsh tone and Drusilla then attacked Buffy and pulled her hair. Buffy was fighting back with all she had in her. They were rolling on the floor when a group of students gathered around them and cheered them on. Buffy's friends were worried about her, but they were afraid to interfere. Spike then walked down the hall and heard what was going on. He ran to see what the commotion was all about and saw Buffy and Drusilla fighting. He ran over to them and grabbed Buffy and pulled her off of Drusilla. She was still struggling in his arms.

"Buffy, calm down." He told her and she relaxed a little. Spike kept a hold of her as Drusilla got up and glared at both of them.

"You're a freak!" She spat out as she walked away with her friends right behind her. Spike then let Buffy go and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the school so they could talk in private. When they got outside he turned to look at her and he didn't seem happy.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You could have gotten into a lot of trouble." He stated.

"I don't care, the bitch had it coming. She was talking shit about you right in front of me and I just wanted to shut her up." Spike's face softened at what she said.

"I appreciate that, but fighting still doesn't solve anything. You should have just ignored her." Buffy nodded.

"I know, I just lost it. I just didn't like what she was saying." Spike smiled and walked closer to her.

"So, you were sticking up for me? You like me, you really like me." He said playfully and Buffy hit him on the arm.

"Don't get used to it. I only did it so we could be even." She said.

"Even for what?" He asked and Buffy sighed.

"You know, that time you stuck up for me with Parker. You hit him when he said I was like a toilet seat. I was just returning the favor." Spike nodded when he realized what she was talking about. Buffy then thought about something. "Spike, could you not tell mom about this? I really don't think she would like to hear that I got into another fight. Actually this would be the third time, but she doesn't need to know that." Spike sighed and decided to give her a break.

"I won't tell her, but no more fighting." Buffy smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, I so love you right now." Spike smiled also when she pulled away.

"Love you, too. Now get to class." Buffy nodded and walked back into the college with a smile on her face. Spike watched her go and decided to wait a little before he went back inside. He thought Drusilla was done talking shit about him, but it looked like she wasn't. He had a feeling that she only said it to make Buffy mad. They always hated each other. Spike and Buffy always got along even though they would fight a lot, but Buffy didn't like the fact that he was dating Drusilla and that made them not as close. Spike would always stick up for Dru, but Buffy would never listen. He then realized that all the things Buffy would tell him about Drusilla were true when he found out that she was cheating on him. He broke up with her even though she would tell people that she was the one that dumped him, but he didn't care. She could say whatever she wanted as long as he never had to see her again. He was good with the avoiding until now. Seeing Buffy fighting with Dru brought all the bad memories back and he tried to shake them off. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he put it in his mouth. He blew the smoke out and just stood there. He tried to quit, but seeing Drusilla again made him want to smoke a whole pack. He knew he wouldn't though, he promised Buffy he would stop smoking as long as she did and he was going to keep that promise. He sighed and threw the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. He then turned around and walked back into the school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Buffy and Spike were laughing as they walked into the house later that day to see Joyce there along with Giles. They stopped because they were surprised to see Giles there at that time. Joyce noticed something about Buffy. "Honey, what happened to your face?" She said as she touched a bruise on her daughter's cheek and Buffy winced at the touch and tried to think of what to tell her.

"Well, it was a funny story actually." She said as she looked at Spike and he saw the look on her face and turned to Joyce.

"Right, it was my fault. I elbowed her in the face by mistake. I wasn't paying attention and didn't see her behind me. I felt really bad about it." Spike stated and Buffy nodded and looked back at her mother. Joyce looked at both of them not sure if she really believed it, but she nodded anyway.

"Okay, as long as you're alright. Come on, Buffy. Why don't you tell me how school is going?" Joyce said as she took Buffy's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen without saying anything else and Buffy let her because she figured Giles wanted to talk to Spike. Spike looked uncomfortable after they left.

"I guess I better head home now." He said as he was about to walk out the door when Giles stopped him.

"Please stay a while, William. I was hoping we could talk." Spike turned back to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, you bought me something also because you know that won't work with me." Giles shook his head.

"I am aware of that. Why didn't you tell me that you have been feeling neglected by me? I thought that when you moved out it was because you wanted to be away from me." Spike sighed and shook his head also.

"I didn't move just to get away from you. I was fine here, I'm just older now and I knew it wouldn't be cool to still be living with my parents. It wasn't because of you." He said the last part quietly.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been around much, but I would like to make it up to you." Spike shook his head again.

"I'm okay with it, dad. I'm a grown man; I don't need you to be around all the time anymore. It's not me you have to make it up to, it's them and I don't think you can just buy them something every time. I mean Buffy may go for that, but I know Joyce won't. Buffy's still a kid and I know she'll kill me if she heard me say that, but she is. She's still young and she needs a father right now. Her old man abandoned her and her mum and she needs to know that it won't happen again. She needs to know that you'll always be there." Giles was surprised at what his son said. He couldn't believe how grown up he was.

"Yes, you are quite right. I love Buffy as if she were my own just as I love you. You know that I love you, don't you?" Spike nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I love you, too. Even if you are a ponce sometimes." He mumbled.

"I heard that." Giles said and Spike smiled at him.

"I was hoping you would." Giles returned his smile.

"I'm glad we had this talk, son. You can stay another night here if you like." Spike thought about it and then shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I did move out for a reason; think I should go home tonight. I'll see you later." He said and Giles nodded as Spike walked out of the house. He turned around to see Joyce standing there and he gave her a smile. She smiled back and walked over to him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked and he nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, I believe everything is fine now. I have quite a smart son. I wonder why I never realized it before." Joyce agreed and thought about Buffy.

"Yeah, I think we have both been clueless about how smart those two can be." Giles nodded and put his arm around Joyce as she rested her head on his shoulder. He thought about how lost he was after his wife died and when he decided to move away from England to start over. He never imagined that he would ever find love again so soon, but he was grateful for Joyce and Buffy. He loved his family and he wouldn't change anything for the world.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know what's up with the chapters, when I checked all the chapters were in there. Maybe it doesn't work for some people or something. I guess ya'll should just keep trying and maybe you would see the chapter eventually. I really don't know why you can't because I know chapters 5 and 7 are in there. I know that the site has been kinda slow with the updates lately. Like it would take a while for the chapter to get in there and that way has a lot of people probably not seeing them when they check. It never took that long before with the updates so I'm not sure what's up. Thanks for letting me know about it. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting. The Buffy/Angel goodness starts in this chapter. I did say it would take a bit to get to that because I had to deal with other things first. I know it was all mainly Buffy/Spike, but I am a Spuffy writer so of course I had to have some Spuffy scenes. I'll get back to the plot now. Hope ya'll like this chapter and I hope you can see it!

Chapter 8

Buffy walked into class early a few days later and saw that her professor was already there and looking through some papers on his desk. She smiled and walked over to him. "Hey, Professor Donovan." She said in a seductive voice and he looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"You know you can call me Angel, Buffy. What are you doing here already?" He said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm eager to learn." She said and he gave her another smile.

"Is that what you would call it?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, obviously you saw through that. I'm not good at that, but I am good at this." She said as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to her so their lips met in a kiss. He kissed her back until they both became breathless.

"I don't think we should be doing this in here. Anyone could walk in." Angel told her as he tried to catch his breath.

"Class doesn't start for another ten minutes. I think we have a little time." She said as she kissed him again. He got lost in her and placed her on his desk as he got on top of her and kissed down her neck. She grabbed his hair and brought his lips back to hers. His hand went under her blouse and caressed her stomach when the door of the classroom opened and a loud voice broke them out of the moment.

"What the hell is this?" They got up and Buffy was embarrassed as she saw Spike standing there. Angel spoke up first.

"This isn't what it looks like." Spike glared at the man as he walked closer to them.

"Really, because it looked like you were screwing my sister on your desk." Angel shook his head.

"No, there was no screwing. We were only kissing." Spike gave a short laugh.

"Oh, that makes it okay then." Spike turned his gaze on Buffy and saw how flushed she looked. He grew angry and grabbed her by the arm as he pulled her out of the classroom. He didn't stop until they were outside where no one could hear them. He let her go. "What were you doing?" Buffy finally found her voice as she took a step back from him.

"I'm sorry, but it was like he said. We were only kissing, we haven't done anything else." She explained.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked her and Buffy was really scared about the look he was giving her.

"It was only yesterday when I went back to his class before I went outside to meet you. We were talking and then one thing led to another..." Spike cut her off.

"What, you were shagging on his desk?" Buffy then grew angry at him.

"We weren't doing that, I just met him. There was only kissing and no one was supposed to find out." Spike laughed.

"That's why you did it in a classroom where no one ever goes." Buffy looked embarrassed again.

"I got carried away, I'm sorry." Spike's look softened a little.

"He's your teacher, Buffy." Buffy nodded.

"I know, but I really like him and he likes me. He's only 24 so he's not that much older than me at least." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Right, that makes me feel so much better. He's still your teacher. Your mother won't be happy about this." Buffy's eyes grew big when she thought of her mother.

"Spike, you can't tell her. I've already done enough to make her mad at me. If she found out about this she might not let me see him and I don't think I could live with that. Please don't tell her." She said in a pleading voice and Spike always hated it when she did that.

"I don't know if I can keep something like this from her. You could get hurt, Buffy." She shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I won't get hurt, I trust Angel and I know that he would never hurt me." Spike sighed.

"You know that after only knowing him for a week? What about what happened with Riley and Parker and any other guy you were ever with? You remember that bloke you were so in love with? The one that knocked you up and then broke up with you after he found out? You remember that guy, Buffy? You can't seriously say that you trust this guy after all the bad luck you've had." Buffy had tears coming down her face at what he was saying.

"I know I made some bad choices, but Angel's different. I can feel it. His parents died in a car accident a few years ago and he has been taking care of his little sister by himself. He even does volunteer work at the orphanage because he loves being around kids. I really do trust him, Spike. I know I thought I would never trust another guy again, but this one is different. You have to believe me." Spike thought about it. He has talked to Angel a few times and he did seem like a good guy, but he would always worry about Buffy. She was his little sister and he just wanted what was best for her. He nodded and wiped one of her tears away. He hated to see her cry.

"Alright, I won't tell your mum. I just hope you're right about him." Buffy smiled and attacked Spike in a big hug.

"Thank you, Spike. You won't regret this, I promise." Spike held her and kissed the top of her head. He really hoped he wouldn't regret it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that you don't like the idea of Buffy and Spike as brother and sister even though they're not really related. It's simple really; if you don't like them like that then you really don't have to read it. I actually liked writing them like that because it's different from everything else I've done with them. I'm also wondering if you saw any of the show towards the end because Buffy and Spike really haven't been mortal enemies for quite a while. Just because you think that they are supposed to be doesn't mean other people should think that. You probably won't see this anyway, but I still felt like saying it for anyone else that doesn't like Buffy and Spike like this. You just don't have to read it, I can't please everyone. I just happen to like them when they're friends and not fighting all the time. It gets annoying after a while. Anyway, I'm glad the last chapter managed to get in the site pretty soon. I hope the site is better now and it will keep being faster with the updates. Okay, on with the story for those who are still interested!

Chapter 9

A few weeks went by and Buffy headed to Spike's apartment. She hoped he didn't mind her just dropping by. She knocked on the door and there was no answer so she turned the knob and found that it was unlocked. She shrugged and walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind her. She looked around and didn't see Spike anywhere until she heard some noises coming from his bedroom. She walked closer to his room and saw that the door was open a little. She looked inside and really regretted it when she saw what was in there. "Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she turned away and Spike then covered himself up along with the girl who was in bed with him.

"Buffy, don't you knock?" She nodded as she continued to look away.

"I did and I got no answer so I just came in since the door was open." She said as she turned back and was relieved to see that they were both covered. "Sorry about that." Spike sighed and got out of bed and Buffy turned around again as he put his pants on, it was something she really didn't need to see. He put his shirt on as the girl started to get dressed also. Buffy turned back to them when they were both dressed. She then smiled at the girl. "Hey, Faith. Sorry about catching you in all your glory." Faith shrugged and smiled at her also.

"Don't worry about it, B. I'm just sure it must suck to see your brother in all his glory." Buffy agreed.

"You have no idea." She replied and Spike glared at her.

"I am still in the room you know." He turned back to Faith. "I'll be right back." He said and she nodded as he placed a kiss on her lips and left the room, pulling Buffy with him. He shut his door and looked at her. "Are you here for a reason?" Buffy shook her head and couldn't keep the smile off of her lips.

"At least we're even again." Spike rolled his eyes.

"This is different. I've been dating Faith for two months and you just started with that Angel bloke when I caught you." Buffy nodded.

"Well, when you put it that way." She then looked down and really wished she didn't as she covered her eyes. "Spike, I can still see you in all your glory." He didn't know what she was talking about until he looked down also and saw that he forgot to zip his pants up. He quickly pulled up the zipper.

"Sorry, you can look now." Buffy uncovered her eyes and still had a grossed out look on her face.

"Right, I will never come here again without you knowing about it. I never want to witness that again. I mean I saw things that I really wish I didn't and it's just nasty." Spike seemed offended by that.

"Hey, you've seen these things before." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's you and it's just gross. You would be thinking the same thing if it was me." Spike shuddered when he thought about that.

"You have a point. So, why are you really here?" Buffy shrugged.

"I just wanted to thank you. You know for covering for me the last few weeks and not telling mom about Angel. I really appreciate it." Spike nodded.

"You're welcome, but I still don't like it. Your mum isn't stupid; she's bound to find out. It might be better if she found out from you." Buffy nodded also.

"I know that, but I'm not ready for her to know right now. I have a good thing going with Angel and I don't want anything to ruin that." Spike sighed as he looked at her.

"You really like him, don't you?" Buffy smiled at him.

"I really do, I think I'm actually falling in love with him. I know it's sudden and I thought that it would never happen again, but things change and every now and then people surprise you." Spike seemed to be in a daze when she said that and she gave him a look. "Spike, are you okay?" He came out of his reverie when she spoke again and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just picturing you as that little girl that used to chase me around saying I had cooties." Buffy smiled at the memory. "It's just hard to think of you all grown up which is weird considering everything you've had to deal with." He told her and she got closer to him.

"Be afraid, be very afraid." He rolled his eyes.

"You can go now. I would like to get back to what I was doing." Buffy rolled her eyes also.

"Yeah, you do that and we never talk about this again." Spike nodded.

"It's forgotten, I'll see you later." He said as Buffy headed to the door. She turned back to him one more time.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you that I have plans with Angel tonight and I was kinda wondering if you could tell my mom that I was staying here. I sort of already told her that I would and if she called I was hoping you could cover for me." Spike sighed; he knew she would ask him to do something.

"You mean you plan on spending the night at Angel's?" Buffy nodded.

"That was the idea. I swear we won't be doing anything. We were just gonna watch some movies and he has a guest room that I would be sleeping in." Spike didn't like it, but he nodded anyway. Buffy smiled and hugged him; she has been doing that a lot lately. "You are the best brother." Spike agreed.

"You better believe it. Just be careful, alright?" Buffy nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she then went to the door and left the apartment. Spike made sure the door was locked this time and went back to his room. He saw Faith sitting on the bed.

"Everything okay?" He nodded and sat down next to her.

"Yeah, everything's good." He told her with a smirk. "Now, where were we?" Faith smiled back at him and knocked him down on the bed as she got on top of him.

"I think we were right about here." She said as she started to kiss him and Spike got back to what he was doing before they were rudely interrupted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well, this is it." Angel said as he let Buffy into his house. She looked around and was surprised at how big it was when only two people lived there.

"Wow, it's really nice." She said and he smiled at her and led her to the living room. They both sat down on the couch and were talking for a few minutes when they heard someone come down the stairs and head into the living room also. Buffy looked up to see a young girl with long, dark hair walk over to them. Angel stood up and Buffy did the same. Angel looked at Buffy before he introduced them.

"Buffy, this is my sister Dawn. Dawn, this is Buffy." Dawn smiled as she looked at Buffy and then back at Angel.

"So, this is the student you've been boning?" Angel was appalled that she would say that.

"Dawn! It's not like that. I didn't tell her that." Angel said to Buffy and Buffy nodded and smiled at him as she looked at Dawn.

"Actually, I'll just settle for being his girlfriend." Buffy told her and Dawn shrugged.

"If that's what you wanna call it." She said when she caught the look on Angel's face and then turned back to Buffy. "It's nice to meet you." She told Buffy before she looked back at her brother with a smile on her face. "I'll be going out now, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said with a wink and Buffy blushed at the comment. Angel grabbed her arm before she walked away.

"Hold it, where are you going?" Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I was gonna sleep over at Janice's tonight. I told you about it yesterday." Angel nodded when he remembered.

"Right, well be careful." Dawn nodded also.

"I know the drill, see you tomorrow." She said as she walked away and headed out of the house. Angel turned back to Buffy.

"Sorry about that, she's a handful." Buffy nodded.

"I can see that, but she seems nice enough." Angel agreed.

"Yeah, she's a good kid. It's just been hard these last few years, having to take care of her by myself." Buffy felt bad for him.

"Well, if it helps any I think you did a pretty good job." He smiled at her.

"It helps a lot. So, will you be able to stay here tonight?" He asked and Buffy nodded.

"Yep, it's all covered. My mom thinks I'm staying at Spike's." Angel nodded also.

"She still doesn't know about us I take it." Buffy shook her head.

"My mom is difficult; I know she won't be happy about it. I have a pretty bad past. I've gotten into a lot of trouble and she likes to make sure that it won't happen again." Angel nodded in understanding. He was interested to know about her past, but he figured she wasn't ready to talk about it so he wouldn't ask. He really felt close to her and wanted to know everything about her, but he could wait until she was ready to tell him. They spent the rest of the night talking and watching some movies until Buffy got tired and Angel decided to call it a night as he showed her to the guest room. He gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'll be in the room next to you if you need anything." He told her and she nodded and gave him another kiss before he left to go to his room. Buffy sighed and walked into the guest room. She lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She knew it would be very hard to fall asleep. About an hour went by and Buffy still couldn't fall asleep. She decided that she had enough and got out of bed. She walked out of the room and headed next door to Angel's room. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and found him sound asleep in his bed. Buffy smiled as she closed the door and walked over to him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She went around to the other side of the bed and got in next to him. He turned over and wrapped his arms around her without even realizing it until she saw his eyes open and look right at her. "What are you doing in here?" He whispered to her.

"I couldn't sleep. You don't mind, do you?" Angel shook his head.

"Not at all. I'm suddenly not so tired anymore." Buffy smiled at him.

"Me either." She said as she kissed him and he kissed her back with all the passion that he felt for her. It started to become too intense as Angel pulled away breathless.

"Buffy, if we don't stop now we could go too far." Buffy looked into his eyes.

"I don't want to stop. I want you, Angel." She whispered as she captured his lips with hers again. Angel put all thoughts out of his head as he kissed her back. He got on top of her without even taking his lips off of hers. They both discarded their clothes soon after and became lost in each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Buffy and her friends walked into the Bronze the next night because they all needed some fun. Willow and Jessica got a table while Buffy went to the bar to get some drinks. She smiled at the bartender. "Hey, Xander. How are things going?" He returned her smile when he saw her there.

"Things are pretty good. How are you, Buff? I feel like I haven't seen you here in a while." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, been a little busy. I'll just have two cokes and a cherry coke. Don't really feel like getting drunk tonight." Xander nodded also.

"Coming right up." He said as he went to get the drinks. Jessica then walked over to Buffy when Xander walked away.

"I said I would get the drinks." She said and Jessica nodded.

"I know, but Tara's here now and I wanted to tell you to get another coke." Buffy didn't believe that was the only reason that Jessica walked over to the bar, but she didn't say anything. Xander walked back to Buffy and put the drinks down in front of her and Buffy gave him another smile.

"We need one more coke." She told him and he nodded and went to get it. Jessica licked her lips as she watched him go.

"Xander is really looking good." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You seriously need a boyfriend." Jessica agreed when Xander came back with the coke. Buffy took two of the drinks and Jessica grabbed the other two as she smiled at Xander.

"Hi, Xander. You look nice today." She told him and Xander suddenly got nervous when he looked at Jessica.

"Thanks, so do you." Buffy rolled her eyes again and walked away from them. It was obvious that Xander had a crush on Jessica and she basically had a crush on every guy that she has ever come in contact with, but Buffy had a feeling that Jessica really liked Xander. She headed back over to the table where Willow and Tara were sitting and she put the drinks down in front of them. Jessica then came over to them with a big smile on her face as she put her drinks down and took a seat. Buffy sat down also and looked at her friend.

"What's with the smile, Jess?" She seemed to come out of her daydream when Buffy spoke to her. She turned to her friend.

"Nothing, I'm just going out with Xander tonight." Buffy smiled at her.

"Really, how did that happen? Did you finally ask him out?" Jessica shook her head.

"I didn't have to, he asked me out." Buffy was surprised that Xander actually made the first move. He always had trouble talking to girls in high school.

"Well, it's about time you two got together." Willow said and Jessica smiled.

"Yep, I'm in a good mood right now. Let's go dance." She said as she grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her away from the table and on to the dance floor. Tara turned to Willow after being quiet the whole time. She hasn't known all of them that long and she still felt a little shy around them.

"Would you like to dance?" Tara asked taking a risk and Willow gave her a smile as she got up and pulled Tara up with her as they also moved to the dance floor. A slow song came on and Willow wrapped her arms around Tara and she did the same. She looked away from Willow's gaze still feeling a little shy.

"You look really great tonight, Tara." Willow said to make conversation and the other girl finally looked up at her and blushed a little. She then rested her head on Willow's shoulder as they both moved to the music. Buffy was standing by herself while Jessica had to go to the restroom. She came back a little while later and her hair was all messed up. Buffy was about to ask her what happened when Xander then showed up with his hair looking messy also. Buffy could take a guess at what they were doing. Xander gave Buffy a smile and went back to work and Jessica went back to dancing without saying anything. Buffy shook her head and just continued to stand there and think of things since she wasn't in a dancing mood. She would have felt weird about dancing with another guy and she just wished that Angel could be there, but she had to remember that no one knew about them and she knew that he would have other things to do instead of hanging out at the Bronze. She just stood there and watched all the other couples when she saw Spike and Faith walk into the club. She waved to them and Spike turned at that moment and saw her. He waved back and pulled Faith over to her.

"Hey, I didn't think you would be here." Spike said to Buffy.

"Yeah, decided that I needed a night out with the girls." Buffy replied as another fast song came on.

"I love this song, let's go dance." Faith said and Buffy thought that she was going to dance with Spike until she grabbed her arm and pulled her on the dance floor. Buffy gave Spike a look and he just shrugged as Buffy started to dance with Faith and they were both lost in the music. Spike was watching them and saw a group of guys dance around them. Spike was okay stepping out of this one because he knew that he wasn't a good dancer. He could do slow dancing, but that was about it. He didn't even feel all that jealous when Faith was dancing with other guys. He knew that she was his girl and no one else's. Spike couldn't believe how seductive their dance was as he looked at Faith and then Buffy. He quickly banished those thoughts when his eyes rested on Buffy. He turned away from them.

"She's your sister, mate. Get a hold of yourself." He said to himself as he decided to head to the bar. "I'll have bourbon." He said to Xander who nodded and went to get him his drink. He came back a few seconds later and placed the glass down in front of Spike who drank it all down at once. He placed the glass back down when he was done.

"You feeling okay, Spike? You drank that kinda fast." Xander said and Spike nodded.

"I'm fine; just have a lot on my mind." Xander nodded in understanding.

"Having problems with Faith?" Spike shook his head.

"No, it's not that." Xander was waiting for him to say something else and when he didn't he just shrugged and looked out on the dance floor.

"Man, Buffy's looking hot out there." He said and realized it wasn't a smart thing to say as he saw the look on Spike's face. "Sorry, bad choice of words." Spike rubbed his eyes and looked at Xander.

"I'll have another one." He said as he held up the glass. Xander took it and filled it up again. He didn't know what was up with his friend, but he hoped everything was okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week went by and Spike walked into his old house. He still had a key so he let himself in and closed the door behind him. He saw that there were no lights on and he figured that his dad was working late again and Joyce was at the gallery. He wondered where Buffy was as he headed up the stairs. He got up there just in time to see Buffy walk out of the bathroom with her hair all wet and a towel around her. He stopped suddenly and looked away from her. "Oh, dear god." He whispered to himself when Buffy then noticed him there.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over." He turned back to look at her and she didn't seem at all embarrassed to be standing in front of him in a towel. Spike cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Yeah, just thought I would stop by." He said trying to make casual conversation and she gave him a smile.

"Okay, just give me a second while I get dressed." She told him and he nodded as she went into her room and closed the door. Spike let out the breath he was holding and waited for her to come back out. She came out a few minutes later wearing her sweats and Spike was relieved for that. "That's better; you wanna watch a movie or something? If you're not doing anything else." Spike nodded and they both headed downstairs. Buffy put in _The Mummy_ because it was her favorite movie. Spike smiled at her decision. She was the only girl that he knew that liked action movies. Well, except for Faith. All the other girls were into chick flicks and he was just glad that he didn't have to watch one of those. They sat back on the couch as the movie started. When the credits rolled a few hours later, Spike looked over at Buffy and saw that she was asleep. He smiled as he moved away from her carefully and turned the TV off. He then picked her up and went upstairs. He went into her room and placed her on the bed. Just watching her sleep he realized how much she really meant to him. Sure they fought a lot like most siblings would, but he loved her and he was very glad that she was in his life. Spike was really sad when he lost his mother, but he was very grateful for Buffy and Joyce. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and was about to leave when her voice stopped him. "How did I get up here?" She asked and he gave her a smile.

"I carried you, pet. I can't believe you fell asleep during the movie. You must have really been tired." Buffy nodded and sat up.

"You could say that." She said as she patted the bed and he sighed and sat down next to her. "Is something on your mind?" She asked him and he looked at her and shook his head.

"No, what makes you say that?" Buffy shrugged.

"I know you pretty well, Spike. I can tell when something's bothering you. You wanna talk about it? We usually tell each other everything." Spike thought about it and then shook his head again.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Buffy nodded even though she wasn't convinced. Spike looked at her and wondered about what has been bothering him. He knew that he had to see something or it would continue to drive him crazy. He leaned closer to her and without even thinking about it, he kissed her on the lips. She was taken by surprise and stopped it right away. She stood up and away from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he stood up also.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." He said and she laughed.

"Yeah, I'll say. Where did that come from?" Spike shrugged.

"I don't know, I saw you at the Bronze last week and I started looking at you in a different way and it had me confused. I guess I had to kiss you to see if anything was there." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Was anything there?" Spike thought about it and then shook his head.

"Not really, I didn't feel anything." Buffy sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god." They looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Can we just forget that happened and go back to the way things were? I really don't want things to be awkward with us." Spike said and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, it never happened and we will never speak of it again." Spike agreed and was suddenly starting to feel better.

"Okay, since that's finally settled I guess I should head home now." Buffy nodded and Spike gave her a smile as he left her room. She knew he was out of the house when she heard the front door close. She then shuddered and wiped her mouth.

"So gross." She said to herself as she got into bed and knew she would find it very hard to fall back asleep. Joyce was out walking when she was done at the gallery. She decided to head to the Espresso Pump for a cappuccino and when she got there she suddenly stopped. She looked in the window and saw Giles sitting down and talking with a dark haired woman who looked a little younger than him. She kept staring when Giles suddenly put his hand on the woman's and smiled at her. Joyce tried not to cry at the scene as she turned and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

This will end in Buffy/Angel for those that still don't believe it. That is as far as the Spuffy will go, I just couldn't resist!

Chapter 13

Buffy walked into the kitchen the next morning and smiled at her mom. Her smile then faded when she saw that Joyce seemed to be upset. "What's wrong, mom?" Buffy asked her and Joyce looked up and just seemed to notice that Buffy was there.

"I'm sure it's nothing." She said and Buffy sat down next to her because she wasn't convinced.

"Come on, you can tell me. I know we don't talk all that much, but I'm a really good listener." Joyce gave her daughter a small smile and took a breath before she answered.

"I think I know why Rupert hasn't been around much lately. I believe he's having an affair." She stated and Buffy's eyes grew big.

"There is no way. Giles would never have an affair. Why do you think that?" Joyce took another breath and tried not to cry in front of her daughter.

"I saw him at the Espresso Pump last night with another woman." Buffy couldn't believe it, but she knew there had to be a good explanation for that.

"Were they doing anything?" Joyce shook her head.

"They were just sitting pretty close and I saw him touch her hand. She was younger than him, too. Maybe he thinks that I'm too old and he wants someone younger now." Buffy shook her head also.

"That's crazy, mom. You're not too old, I'm sure it's not that big of a deal. Maybe she's just an old friend or something; I know Giles would never cheat on you. You should probably just ask him about it." Joyce nodded and Buffy stood up. "I'm gonna get ready for school. Will you be okay?" Joyce smiled at her daughter and nodded again.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm glad we talked, Buffy. I really miss that sometimes." Buffy gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"So do I." She replied as she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. Joyce just sat there thinking about what she would say to Giles when she had the chance. Buffy got out of her last class later that day and headed outside to Spike's car. She rolled her eyes when she saw Spike standing by the car with Faith and they were both making out. She walked over to them. "You guys so need to get a room." They broke apart and moved away from each other. Spike looked at Buffy.

"I'm giving Faith a ride today." He said and Buffy smiled and got in the car.

"I just bet you will." Spike rolled his eyes at her comment.

"I meant in the car, smart ass." He said to her and she continued to smile at him.

"Sure you did." Faith laughed at that as she got in the backseat while Spike walked to the other side of the car and got in also. Faith leaned closer to Buffy so only she could hear her.

"Good one, B." She said and Buffy smiled again. Faith then moved over to Spike's side and got closer to him. "You really need to lighten up, baby." She said to him and he turned to glare at her.

"Don't make me come back there." She licked her lips.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" She asked and Spike then forgot that Buffy was there and smashed his lips to Faith's. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she massaged her tongue with his. Buffy cleared her throat to get their attention and tried not to gag at the display.

"Hello, I am still here." Spike broke away from Faith to look at Buffy.

"Right, forgot for a second there." Buffy rolled her eyes and looked away. She then saw Angel come out of the college and head to his car. She smiled when she saw him and then looked back at Spike.

"You know what? Why don't you two go back to what you were doing? I think I found another ride." She said with a wink as she got out of the car and closed the door. Spike watched her as she headed over to Angel and he smiled at her and let her into his car. Faith was watching also as she climbed into the front seat. She looked back at Spike.

"So, what do you think she meant by ride?" Faith asked with a smirk and Spike rolled his eyes and started the car.

"I would rather not think about it." He replied as he drove away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Buffy and Angel were sitting on the couch in his house and they were kissing. She wanted him to take her to his house instead of drop her off at hers. Angel broke out of the kiss to let her breathe. He rested his head on hers. "I love you." He whispered and Buffy seemed surprised by that.

"You do?" She asked and he nodded and kissed her on the lips again. Buffy smiled at him when he pulled away. "I love you, too." She replied and he returned her smile as they kissed again. This time Buffy broke away and looked at him with a serious expression. "I'm going to tell my mom about us and not just her. I'm going to tell them all, I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." She said and Angel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Buffy nodded.

"Now more than ever. I want to be with you like a real couple. I don't want to hide it anymore." Angel kissed her again.

"Do you want me there when you tell them?" Buffy shook her head.

"That's okay; I need to do it by myself. I need to prove that I'm not a kid anymore." They spent the rest of the time making out until Buffy had to go home. At the house, Joyce was pacing the kitchen and waiting for Giles to come home. Buffy called and said she was at a friend's house so she wouldn't be expecting her home yet. She was still pacing when Giles finally walked through the back door. He gave her a smile and she smiled back even though she wasn't feeling it. Giles could tell that something was wrong as he walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her and she took a deep breath.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you were doing last night?" Giles seemed confused.

"I was working, you know that." Joyce shook her head.

"I mean after that. I saw you at the Espresso Pump, Rupert. I saw you with that other woman." Giles sighed when he realized what she was talking about.

"Is that what you're upset about?" Joyce nodded.

"I think I have a reason to be. You seemed really close. Are you having an affair?" Giles almost laughed at that suggestion.

"How could you think that I would have an affair, Joyce? You know how much I love you." He explained.

"I thought I knew, but lately I'm not sure. You've been all secretive and now I find you with her. I just don't know what to think anymore." Giles nodded and took a seat and Joyce did the same thing because she was tired of standing.

"Well, let me clarify it for you. Her name is Jenny and she's an old friend of mine. I knew her in England and she lost her husband recently. She came here to get away for a while and because she knew that I was here. So, she contacted me and we got together to talk because she knew that I could relate to what she was going through. I would never cheat on you, Joyce. You and the kids mean too much to me. I would never want to betray your trust. You must believe me." Joyce felt relieved at what he was saying. She knew there had to be a good explanation. She felt guilty and knew she should have trusted him more.

"I'm sorry, Rupert. I was just so confused and I jumped to conclusions. I do believe you, but you could have just told me that sooner. Why don't you invite her over for dinner one night? I would love to meet one of your old friends." Giles gave her a smile.

"I'm sure she would love that." Giles stood up and Joyce followed his lead again. He then grabbed her in a hug and she rested her head on his chest. Buffy chose that moment to walk in the door and she stopped when she saw them hugging. She smiled to herself and knew that they would work things out. She walked away without them even noticing and headed upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be updating for about a week. I'll be going to Georgia tomorrow and I won't be back until next Saturday so I'll have another chapter up when I get back. I hope ya'll like this chapter until then. Happy Thanksgiving!

Chapter 15

Buffy and Spike walked into the house the next day and Buffy was finally going to come clean about Angel now that everyone was there. She stopped when she saw her mom and Giles standing in the kitchen with confused expressions on their faces. She didn't know what was wrong when Joyce spoke up. "Honey, there's something you need to know." She said and Buffy didn't like the sound of that. She looked at Spike who just shrugged and then turned back to her mom.

"What's going on?" She asked in a shaky voice and Joyce just took her hand and pulled her into the living room. She saw that there was a man sitting on the couch and he stood up when they walked in. Buffy didn't know who he was, but he seemed really familiar. She then gasped as realization hit her. Her mother showed her pictures of this man when she was younger. He was older now, but he looked about the same. "Dad?" She stated and he nodded and seemed to have a grim look on his face.

"Hello, Buffy. I see you've really grown up." Buffy couldn't believe that her father was standing there. The man that left when she was only a year old. She knew how much his leaving hurt her mother and she then grew angry that he had the nerve to show up after all this time.

"Yeah, well a lot can happen in 17 years." She said harshly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked and Hank was taken back by her tone.

"I wanted to see my daughter. I'm not very pleased with how you were raised." Joyce stood next to Buffy.

"How exactly was she raised, Hank? You walked out so that doesn't give you the right to judge how I raised my daughter." Buffy smiled at her mom.

"Well, I expected more than this. I left because I knew it was the right thing. I had to be on my own and I trusted you to take care of our daughter, but I hear that she has gotten into a lot of trouble. Sleeping with boys that she hardly knows and even getting pregnant. I should have come sooner when I found that out." Buffy was surprised by what he was saying.

"How do you know any of that?" Hank turned his gaze back on Buffy.

"I had someone watch you for the last few years so I would know how you were. I must say that I'm not impressed by your behavior." Joyce was shocked that he could do that and Buffy was angry.

"What? You had someone spy on me? What gives you the right?" She asked and Hank looked at her with cold eyes.

"I am still your father, I had every right. I was only looking out for you. I was very disappointed to find out all that you have done." Buffy felt tears form in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Joyce put a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"I agree that Buffy has made some mistakes, but she has also learned from them and I'm very proud of the woman that she is becoming." Buffy looked at her mom in shock andgave her another smile. Hank just ignored them as his gaze then landed on Spike who has been quiet the whole time.

"Who is this? Her punk boyfriend." Spike stepped up at that.

"Now just hold on a minute." Giles put his hand on Spike's arm and shook his head and Spike didn't say anything else about it. Joyce decided to speak up in a calmer voice.

"He is Buffy's step-brother, Hank. Rupert and I are married. We have been for 11 years now." She explained and Hank wasn't impressed. He didn't care about Giles and went back to Spike.

"Her step-brother? And that means what exactly? That doesn't mean they haven't been sleeping together and probably right under your noses, too." Buffy and Spike were angry that he had the nerve to accuse them of that and Joyce didn't know what to say. This time Giles was the one to speak up as he stepped toward Hank.

"If you are going to show disrespect to my family I advise you to leave my house. These are good kids and they have nothing but a sibling love for one another. I suggest you don't make those comments." Hank laughed.

"I can say whatever I want." He then looked back at Joyce. "You think Buffy has really learned from her mistakes? I happen to know that she has been secretly dating her professor. It doesn't sound like she has learned a whole lot." Buffy hated her father right then for telling them her secret before she got a chance to. She saw the surprised look on her mother's face as she looked at her. Giles just cleaned his glasses and stayed silent and Spike felt bad for Buffy.

"Buffy, is this true?" Joyce asked and Buffy looked away from her mother and nodded. She had tears in her eyes when she looked back at her.

"I'm sorry; I was going to tell you. I just didn't have a chance." She said as she glared at Hank. Joyce didn't know what to say when Hank suddenly laughed again.

"Some parenting, Joyce. You don't even know when your own daughter is hiding something from you. If I never left then things would be different. Buffy wouldn't have grown up to be such a slut." Spike was about to punch his lights out for that comment when Giles pulled him away and stepped in front of Hank instead.

"Don't you ever call my daughter that again. I think you should leave, Mr. Summers. You've caused enough trouble." He said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Your daughter? I don't recall you giving any sperm." Giles was appalled at this man. Buffy then realized that she had enough and decided to give him a piece of her mind.

"You've got it all wrong. A father is someone who is there for you. Someone that takes care of you and loves you. Someone that would protect you with their life. That's what Giles is to me. He's more of a father than you could ever be. You may be blood, but Giles is my family. You should probably leave, Hank. You're really not wanted here." Spike was proud that Buffy had the guts to stand up to him like that and he put his arm around her and glared at the older man. Hank couldn't believe that she could speak that way to him and he decided that nothing was worth this.

"Fine, I'm leaving and you'll never have to see me again. I just hope you can handle the little whore." Hank said to Joyce as he then walked out of the house and didn't look back. Spike really wished he could have hit him right there for saying that about Buffy, but he let it go and was just glad that the man left. Buffy then couldn't keep the tears in any longer as they finally fell down her face. She buried her face in Spike's chest and he wrapped his arms around her as she cried.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, I didn't really leave today. My mom suddenly got sick so we'll be going to Georgia a little later now which is okay with me. So, here's another chapter for ya'll!

Chapter 16

Buffy and Spike were in her room while Joyce and Giles were talking downstairs. Buffy was leaning her head on Spike's shoulder and he had his arm around her. "I can't believe he had someone spy on me and he just now decided to make his presence known." She said as she raised her head to look at him. "Why didn't he want me, Spike?" She stated as the tears continued to fall down her face. Spike shook his head and wiped her tears away.

"He's a bloody idiot. Don't listen to anything he said, Buffy. He doesn't know you." Buffy nodded and felt better with his words when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. They looked to see Joyce standing there.

"I think we need to talk." She said to Buffy and she sighed knowing that the conversation was coming. Spike let her go and stood up.

"I guess I'll go now." He said as he headed for the door when Joyce stopped him.

"I would like it if you stayed." Spike nodded and sat back down on the bed and Joyce did the same as she turned to Buffy. "How long have you been seeing him?" She said and Buffy didn't have to ask what she was referring to.

"It's only been a month." Joyce nodded.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Buffy nodded also.

"I was going to tell you today. It was killing me keeping this a secret from you, but I knew you wouldn't take it well because of my past." Joyce let the breath out that she was holding.

"He's your teacher, Buffy." She explained.

"I know, but we don't care about that. I'll transfer out of his class if you want me to, but I don't think I can stop seeing him." Joyce shook her head.

"You don't have to transfer out. I just want you to realize that things could get bad if the wrong person found out." Buffy understood that.

"If that happens then we'll deal with it. We really love each other, mom." Joyce looked into her daughter's eyes and could see how sincere she was and really didn't want to ask her next question, but she knew she had to.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" Buffy blushed as she looked away from her mother's gaze and nodded. Joyce sighed and she raised Buffy's head so she was looking at her again. "I don't like this, but you aren't a little girl anymore. I realize that now. You have shown me that you can handle yourself in a bad situation and I was very proud of you. I love you, sweetheart. I only want what's best for you. I just want you to be careful." Buffy smiled and hugged her mom.

"I love you, mom. I'm so sorry." Joyce kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it. We'll talk more tomorrow." She said as she let Buffy go. She stood and walked out of the room. Buffy sighed in relief and was glad that everything was okay.

"So, you lied to me." Spike said and Buffy looked at him when he spoke.

"About what?" She asked.

"You made me think that you weren't sleeping with him. Did you sleep with him that night you asked me to cover for you at my apartment?" Buffy looked shy as she nodded.

"I wasn't planning on it at the time. It just happened." Spike nodded also accepting her answer.

"Have you been using protection?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"God, Spike. I really don't wanna get into a conversation about this with you." She said and Spike wasn't letting it go.

"Have you been using protection?" He asked again and she sighed.

"Of course I have. This isn't the first time I've had sex you know." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I know, but it's important to always be careful. You wouldn't want the same thing to happen again." Buffy nodded.

"I'm not planning on getting pregnant again anytime soon." Spike nodded also.

"That's good to know. I guess I'll let you rest now. You've had a hard day." Buffy agreed and Spike got up and walked to the door. He then turned back to her one more time. "I wanted you to know that I was also proud of you today. It must have been hard to see your father again after all this time, but you really stood up to him. It made me proud that you're my sister." Buffy smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said and he returned her smile and walked out of the room. Buffy then lay down in her bed with the smile still on her face. She would finally be able to sleep better.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I'm back now. Hope everyone had a good holiday!

Chapter 17

Joyce and Buffy talked about her new relationship and Joyce decided to be okay with it as long as she met him. Buffy decided that she would invite Angel over for dinner so he could meet her family. Giles heard someone knock on the door and he went to answer it. He smiled at the dark haired woman. "Hello, Jenny. Please come in." He said as he moved out of the way and let the woman in. She gave him a smile also as he closed the door behind her and led her to the living room where Joyce was waiting with Buffy and Spike. Giles smiled at his family. "I would like you all to meet Jenny Calendar. She's an old friend of mine." He then turned back to Jenny as he finished the introductions. "This is my wife, Joyce and her daughter Buffy." He said as he pointed to them. "And you already met William." He finished and Spike nodded to her. Jenny looked at him and smiled.

"I see he's really grown up. It's nice to meet all of you. Rupert talks about you all the time." Joyce smiled at her also, already knowing that she would like this woman. Jenny sat down and they spent the rest of the time talking and getting to know each other. Jenny and Joyce exchanged phone numbers because they were becoming instant friends. Joyce felt foolish again for being jealous of this woman. Jenny thanked them all for having her over as she turned to Giles and gave him a hug. "I hope to see you again." She told him and he nodded.

"Yes, feel free to stop by whenever you're in town." Jenny nodded also.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said as she gave them one more smile and left the house. Joyce walked over to Giles.

"She seems really nice, Rupert." Giles nodded and gave her a kiss.

"That she is, I'm glad you two got along so well. I knew you would like her." Joyce agreed and Spike stood up and headed to the door.

"I should really get going now." He said as he gave Joyce a kiss on the cheek and patted Giles on the back. He left without saying anything else. Buffy looked at her mother and Giles and could tell that they would want to spend some time alone. She got up and headed upstairs without them even noticing. Buffy was sitting in Angel's class the next day and waiting for class to end so she could ask him about coming over to meet her family. He finally dismissed them and she gathered up her things and was about to walk over to him when another woman then walked into the room. She was older and wearing a dress suit and Buffy wondered who she was as she walked over to Angel. She smiled at him and touched his arm and Angel did nothing to pull away from her. Buffy put on a fake smile and walked over to them.

"Can we talk, Professor Donovan?" She asked kindly and he looked at her and nodded.

"Of course, Buffy." He said and he noticed that Buffy was staring daggers at the other woman. "Buffy, this is Professor Morgan. She teaches Literature." He said introducing her and Buffy figured she had to be a teacher. The woman then gave Buffy a look.

"Buffy, isn't that a cute name. How old are you anyway, sweetie? You look like you still belong in high school." She said and Buffy wanted to wipe that smile off of her face.

"I'm sorry, have we met before? You just look really familiar to me. Oh, now I remember. You were working the streets outside the movie theater, right? So, what's your occupation then? A teacher by day, hooker by night." Buffy said with a smile and the woman didn't look impressed. Angel shook his head.

"I'll talk to you later, Lilah. I just need to have a chat with my student." He said and Lilah glared at Buffy and then turned her attention back on Angel.

"Yeah, good luck with that. See you later, Angel." She said with a smile and Buffy rolled her eyes as she walked out of the room. Angel then turned back to Buffy.

"What was that about?" Buffy shrugged.

"She started it. She was practically all over you and you didn't do anything about it." She stated upset and Angel knew what was bothering her.

"Are you actually jealous?" He said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I am so not jealous." He gave her a look like he didn't believe it and she let out a sigh. "Okay, I'm a little jealous. I think I have every right to be. You're older than me and a professor; you could have anyone you want. How do I know that you won't get bored of me and find someone else?" Angel shook his head.

"That is never going to happen. I love you, Buffy. I've never felt this way before about anyone and I'm not about to give it up now. Lilah has been asking me out and flirting with me at work sometimes, but that's it. I always turn her down she just can't seem to take the hint. It's nothing for you to be jealous about." Buffy nodded and started to feel better.

"I guess I overreacted. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that my mom wanted to meet you. I was wondering if you would be able to come over for dinner on Saturday." Angel nodded.

"I would love that. I'm just glad that they're okay about us." Buffy agreed.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you then. Don't worry; I know my mom will love you." She told him.

"I really hope so, I'll see you later." She gave him a smile and then walked out of the room. He watched her go and sat down at his desk waiting for his second class of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Buffy was out at the Bronze with her friends later that night. They were shocked with her news. "You mean to tell me that you have been dating Professor Donovan?" Willow asked and Buffy nodded. Willow still couldn't believe it.

"How do you do it? You get like all the hot guys. What's your secret and can I have it?" Jessica said and Buffy laughed.

"There's no secret, things just happen. I thought you were with Xander now? You don't think he's hot?" Jessica shook her head.

"Of course I think Xander's hot. He's quite the amazing kisser, too. I'm just saying that you always seem to get the guys that all the girls go crazy over. Now you're dating a teacher. I so envy you right now." Buffy smiled and took a sip of her diet coke when Spike walked over to them.

"Hello there, ladies and Buffy." He said with a smirk and Buffy smiled at him and then gave him the finger. He touched his heart. "You wound me so." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll really wound you if you piss me off." Spike kept the smirk on his face as he then turned his attention to Jessica who blushed under his stare.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked her and she seemed surprised by that, all she could do was nod her head. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Buffy just watched them go.

"What was that about?" She said and Willow shook her head.

"I don't know, it's a good thing Xander's not working tonight." Buffy agreed and moved her gaze over to the bar when she saw someone familiar flirting with the bartender that was there in Xander's place. Buffy shook her head and turned her attention back to Willow.

"I'll be right back." She told her as she got up and headed over to the bar. She crossed her arms when she stood behind the girl. "I have a feeling that you're not supposed to be here." She said as the girl turned around and looked caught.

"Oh, crap." She replied and Buffy smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you too, Dawn. Now let's go." She said and Dawn just rolled her eyes as Buffy grabbed her arm and led her out of the Bronze. She let her go once they were outside.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong. My brother knows I'm out." Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling he doesn't know where you were and flirting with a guy half your age. I'm sure he would love that." Dawn grabbed Buffy's arm to stop her.

"Is there anyway we could leave that part out? I was just having some fun. Don't you remember what it was like at my age?" Buffy felt offended by that.

"Hey, I was that age only two years ago. I'm not that old you know." Dawn nodded.

"I know, but you see my point. You're still young so you should understand. Angel is way too overprotective of me, ever since our parents died. I just never get to have any fun anymore. I swear I wasn't drinking or anything. Can we please keep this just between us?" Dawn said giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh no, that won't work on me. I invented that." Buffy said and Dawn sighed.

"It was worth a try." She said as they got to Angel's house. Dawn took out her key and opened the door. Buffy followed her inside to find Angel in the living room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Angel said to Buffy and then looked at Dawn. Buffy saw the look on Dawn's face and turned her attention back to Angel.

"I found Dawn walking home from a friend's house and I volunteered to walk with her. You know so she would have some company. There are crazy people out there late at night." Buffy said and Angel smiled at her.

"Thanks, that was nice of you." He said and then looked at Dawn. "I guess you better head to bed now. It's getting late." Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, I was just about to do that." She said as she headed up the stairs. She then turned around and looked at Buffy. "Thank you," she mouthed to her when Angel wasn't looking and Buffy nodded as Dawn walked upstairs. Buffy gave Angel a smile as he put his arm around her.

"So, do you feel like staying over tonight?" He asked her and she smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"I was hoping you would ask." She said as he also led her upstairs and into his room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Angel came over on Saturday night and Buffy opened the door for him. He handed her a bouquet of white roses because he knew they were her favorite. She smiled and took the roses from him as he walked into the house. She closed the door and then went into the kitchen to put the roses in water. Joyce then came down the stairs and looked at Angel. He seemed like a mature young man and he was very good looking. She had to acknowledge her daughter's good taste. She gave him a smile so he wouldn't be so nervous. "I'm Joyce, Buffy's mother. It's nice to meet you." She said as she held out her hand and he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Buffy has told me a lot about you." They dropped hands and Joyce gave him a smile.

"All good things I hope." He nodded and returned her smile when Buffy came out of the kitchen.

"Cool, I see no blood has been spilled." Joyce rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Buffy. You have no faith in your mother." Buffy shook her head.

"That is just not true." She said as the front door opened and Giles and Spike walked in.

"I will never be getting in that bloody death machine again. I'm surprised I managed to survive." Giles stated to an obviously upset Spike.

"Hey, that's my baby you're talking about. She's a classic." Buffy rolled her eyes when she realized what they were talking about.

"Uh oh, did Giles talk bad about the Desoto? Take it from me, Giles. Don't talk bad about his car. You'll never hear the end of it." Spike glared at her as he took off his coat and Giles did the same when he then noticed Angel there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize we had company. I guess we are a bit late." Giles said as he gave Spike a look and Spike just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch. Giles held his hand out to Angel. "I'm Rupert Giles. You're Angel I take it." Angel nodded and shook his hand.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Giles nodded also as they dropped hands. Joyce then motioned Giles into the kitchen.

"Come on, Rupert. I could use your help." She said as she led him away. Buffy smiled at Angel and could see that everything seemed to be going well.

"See, you had nothing to worry about. They like you." Angel nodded even though he wasn't sure.

"I do try to make a good first impression." Buffy gave him another smile.

"Well, you made a good first impression on me." She said as she kissed him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and forgot for a second that he was in her house.

"Can you two not do that? I'm really hoping to keep my appetite here." Spike said from behind them and they broke out of the kiss. Buffy glared at him and turned a softer look back on Angel.

"Let's sit down." She told him as they walked over to the couch. Buffy smacked Spike on the head when she walked by him.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his head and Buffy gave him a sweet smile as if she was innocent.

"That was for being an idiot. I have to witness you making out all the time. The least you could do is keep your mouth shut when I do it. Right, I forgot. It's not possible for you to keep your mouth shut." She said and he glared at her.

"You're one step away, missy." He replied trying to be threatening and Buffy just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm so scared. Sit down and shut up, Spike." Spike glared at her again and sat on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like a little boy that was just put in a time out. Dinner was ready a few minutes later and they all sat down to eat together. Buffy smiled at how well Angel was getting along with her parents. Spike stayed quiet during the whole dinner and Buffy was surprised that he actually listened to her for once. Angel and Spike went back into the living room when they were finished while Buffy went to the bathroom. Giles and Joyce were back in the kitchen. They sat on the couch and Spike figured that this was his chance to have a talk with Angel.

"I want a word with you, mate." He said and Angel turned to look at him and nodded knowing what he probably wanted to say. He just waited for Spike to start. Spike took a breath before he spoke again. "I know I give Buffy a hard time, but that's only because I love her. She means a lot to me and she has a lot of people in her life that care about her. She's been hurt before and I don't want to see her go through that again. I'm just telling you now that if you hurt that girl you will have me to deal with. Just ask her last boyfriend who ended up having to get a nose job after I was done with him. Do we understand each other?" He asked and Angel nodded again and also took a breath before he replied.

"I get what you're saying and to be honest I was waiting for the lecture to come. I want you to know that I love Buffy and I would never do anything to hurt her. If I did I would personally break my own nose." Spike nodded and patted him on the back.

"Glad to hear it, mate. Welcome to the family." He said and Angel seemed shocked by that, but didn't say anything else until Buffy returned. He had a lot to think about.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Buffy was back at the Bronze the next night feeling better than she has in a while. She loved that her family and friends knew about Angel and that they were all okay about it. She felt better knowing that she didn't have to hide her relationship anymore. She was out with Jessica having the time of her life on the dance floor. She wished Willow and Tara could have been there, but they decided to stay in and study instead. Buffy and Jessica were dancing and in their own world when someone came up behind Jessica and wrapped their arms around her waist. She turned around and saw that it was a man she didn't recognize. He was big and looked to be in his 30's. She moved away from him and he gave her a twisted smirk. "Come on, baby. I was just about to have some fun." He said and she took another step away from him.

"Sorry, I don't really feel like dancing with anyone right now." She said and the man didn't seem to take the hint as he moved closer to her.

"Where's the fun in that? I wanna finish that dance. You feel so good." He said as he ran his fingers down her arm and she felt a chill at his touch. She moved away again when Buffy stood next to her after she saw what was happening.

"She said she didn't want to dance. Why don't you just get out of here?" The man then turned cold eyes on Buffy.

"I don't remember asking you, blondie. You'll have your turn." He stated as he turned back to Jessica. He grabbed both of her arms and pulled her toward him. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll show you a night you'll never forget." Jessica was trying to pull her arms out of his grasp, but he was stronger than her and it was starting to hurt. Buffy had enough and she pushed the guy away from her friend causing him to lose his grasp.

"Leave her alone!" Buffy spat at him and he glared at her.

"You annoying little bitch!" He stated as he walked over to Buffy and looked like he was about to hit her when someone else showed up.

"Hey, I really hope we don't have a problem here." Buffy smiled when she saw Xander. "I think you need to leave the ladies alone." He said and the man didn't look happy that he interfered.

"Who the hell are you? This doesn't concern you, buddy." Xander stepped up to him.

"It does when it involves my friends." Xander replied and was surprised at the confidence in his voice.

"I only wanted to dance with the bitch." He said as he pointed at Jessica. "I don't see the problem in that." Xander felt like pounding him in the face, but he kept his cool.

"That's my girl you're talking about and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call her that. You need to leave if you're gonna cause trouble." The man stood in Xander's face.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do if I don't?" Xander clenched his fists at his side. He had to deal with bullies like this in high school all of the time and he would always take their crap. Well, he wasn't in high school anymore.

"If you refuse to leave then I'm just gonna have to get physical." The man laughed this time.

"You and what army?" He said and Xander didn't know what to say to that when another voice came from beside him.

"That would be me. We don't have a problem here, do we?" Xander turned to see that Spike showed up and was glaring at the man before him. Xander then turned back to the man and was surprised to see a scared look on his face.

"Sorry, Spike. I didn't realize you knew them." Spike nodded.

"Caught the whole show, Tom. I must say that I'm not amused." He said as he found Buffy and grabbed her hand, pulling her next to him. "I could be wrong here, but did I hear you call my sister an annoying bitch?" Tom's eyes grew big at that.

"I didn't know she was your sister." Spike nodded and glared at Tom.

"I think you need to treat ladies with a little more respect or we could have a problem. I want you to apologize to her." He said and Tom seemed like he had a hard time saying that when he saw the look on Spike's face.

"Right, I'm sorry." He said and Spike nodded even though it was a weak apology.

"Now I want you to apologize to Jessica for being too rough with her." Tom looked at Jessica and sighed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have grabbed you like that." Spike nodded again.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now I want you to get out of here and don't show your face again unless you plan on behaving yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Tom nodded and without saying anything else he ran out of the club. Spike smiled as he watched him go and Xander hit him on the back.

"That was awesome, Spike. He seemed to be really scared of you. How do you even know that guy?" Xander wondered.

"It's a long story; just know that he won't be messing with any of you again." Xander nodded and looked at Jessica who still seemed to be shaken up.

"You okay?" He asked her and she looked at him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks for sticking up for me." Xander smiled and put his arm around her.

"It was nothing, no one hurts my girl." He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" He asked and she gave him a big smile.

"Yeah, good idea." She said as she pulled him out of there. Buffy smiled as she watched them go and then looked at Spike.

"You just keep on surprising me." She said and he smiled at her.

"There is much you don't know about me." He told her with a wink as he walked away. Buffy smiled as she watched him go and realized that he was right.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A month went by and Buffy and Angel grew even more in love with each other. Buffy didn't think it was possible for her to ever be this happy. She told him about her past because she didn't want them to have any secrets and he seemed understanding. He also told her that he was married once, but it only lasted 6 months because she didn't want to have any kids and Angel wanted a big family. He knew it would never work out with them so he ended it. She told him about her father, her past boyfriends, and the time she got pregnant and she was surprised at how understanding he was. If it was possible she loved him even more. They were sitting on the ground at the beach because they both loved it there. They wanted to watch the sunrise together, but they were too lost in each other to notice it much. Buffy broke away to breathe as Angel rested his head on hers. "I think we got carried away for a second there." He said and Buffy smiled.

"I'm okay with that." She whispered as they started to kiss again. Dawn slept over at a friend's house so it was alright for Angel to be out all night. Joyce was okay with it as long as Buffy told her where she would be. Angel pulled away from her and Buffy noticed that he had a serious expression on his face. "What is it?" She asked and he took a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about this a lot. I really love you, Buffy. I never knew I could love anyone this much." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it and Buffy gasped at the beautiful diamond ring that was inside. He looked into her eyes and took another breath. "Will you marry me?" He asked her as he waited for a response and she just seemed to be in shock. "I know it's sudden and you're only in college, but I'll wait for as long as you need to. I would wait forever if you asked me to." Buffy smiled and touched his cheek as tears came to her eyes.

"I love you, Angel. I would want nothing more than to be your wife." Angel gave her a big smile.

"Does that mean you're saying yes?" Buffy nodded and Angel took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger to find that it was a perfect fit. He raised her hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. He then put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest where she cuddled up to him. She raised her hand and looked at the ring when she thought of something.

"Yeah, my mother is going to love this." She said sarcastically and Angel kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever happens we'll deal with it together." He told her and she really believed that they would. Buffy walked into the Bronze the next night with Angel by her side this time. She saw that her friends were all there and she walked over to them. They sat down and were all trying to talk over the music. Buffy smiled when she saw how well Angel was getting along with them. She knew she would have to tell them that she was engaged, but she didn't have to wait for long. Jessica saw the ring on her finger and Buffy told them all the truth. The girls were all happy for her and took a closer look at her ring. Xander and Angel just sat there watching their excitement. Buffy was more worried about telling her family. Spike showed up later with Faith who was just as excited as the other girls were. Spike on the other hand didn't seem so happy. They all got up to dance and Buffy decided to sit that one out. She told Angel to dance with Faith because she knew Spike wouldn't be dancing. She was right when she saw him sitting at the bar. She went over to talk to him and took the seat next to his.

"So, I take it you're not happy about me being engaged?" Spike turned to look at her.

"You're only 18, Buffy. You're too young to be thinking about marriage. You haven't even been dating him that long." Buffy knew the lecture was coming.

"I know that I love him and that's all that matters. For the first time in my life I'm actually really happy and I thought you of all people would understand that." Spike nodded.

"I do understand and I'm glad that you're happy, I just think you're too young to be getting married." Buffy sighed.

"I'm not getting married tomorrow, Spike. Angel said he would take as long as I need. I'll be finishing college so you don't have to worry about that. I know this is what I really want. I really need you to be okay with this, Spike." Spike knew that she would be hurting if he said he wasn't okay with it and he didn't want that.

"I'm okay with it; it's your mum that may think otherwise. If this is what you really want then you know I'll support you." Buffy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Spike. That really means a lot to me. Do you think you could be there when I tell mom and Giles?" Spike shook his head.

"Nope, you're doing that one on your own." Buffy pouted and he shook his head again. "That's not gonna work this time. You want to be a grown up then you have to handle things on your own for a change. You can't always depend on me." Buffy sighed and agreed.

"I know, it was worth a try." She got up and went to join Angel who smiled when she walked over to him. Spike watched them and could tell how much they really loved each other and he wouldn't deny that for the world. Faith then came over to join Spike. She wrapped her arms around him and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"How are you doing?" She asked him and he sighed.

"Better than I thought I would." He smiled as he looked at Buffy. "She really looks happy, doesn't she?" Faith looked at Buffy also and then back at Spike.

"Yeah, she really does." Spike turned to look at Faith.

"I just can't believe that she's engaged now. I guess I need to realize that she's not a kid anymore." Faith nodded.

"I know it must be hard for you, but I could always take your mind off of it." She said in a seductive voice and he smiled at her.

"What did you have in mind?" She gave him a smile also and kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her back with just as much passion. He broke away from the kiss breathless. "I could definitely get used to that." He said as he kissed her this time. He broke away again to breathe and took one more look at Buffy in the distance. He saw her sitting down with Angel and she was laughing at something he said. He didn't remember ever seeing her laugh so much. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Faith. Buffy was all grown up now and he was finally starting to accept it.

The End

Yes, it has come to an end. I know I probably left a lot of things unanswered like Joyce's reaction to her getting married, but I kinda ran out of ideas and I didn't know how else to end this. They all have to end some time. Well, I'm glad ya'll enjoyed this. I was a little worried at first about how people would respond to me doing a Buffy/Angel story when I'm usually all about Buffy/Spike, but I think it came out pretty good. I like both Spike and Angel so it wasn't so hard to write. Anyway, I'll have a few more goodies out pretty soon. Yep, I'm going back to the Spuffy. This was just a one time thing unless I get any more ideas. Thanks for reading!


End file.
